The Voice on the Radio Contd
by SkApUnKcHiC19
Summary: this is a continuation of the voice on the radio, there isn't a section for it so i posted it here. Oh and if you havnt read The Face on the Milk Carton or the novels this wont really make sense
1. Chapter One

The Voice on the Radio ( the 3rd sequal to face on the  
milk carton)  
  
Janie and Reeve walked around the neighbor hood  
talking," Reeve why did you do it in the first place?"  
janie said in a mad and sad voice. " Well i got an  
opertunitie to work on the show and once it was my  
turn i didnt have any thing to say when that poped  
into my head." Reeve said, " But Reeve that was  
supposed to be me and your secret I didnt even tell my  
parents, I trusted you!" Janie said madley. "Janie Im  
sorry i quit im not doing it anymore remember that!!"  
Reeve said slowley. " I am still kind of mad but ok.."  
Janie said and for once in a while gave Reeve a little  
kiss.  
  
That next day Reeve and Janie went to lunch and were  
talking about when Janie first had found her own face  
on the Milk carton. " Reeve remember when we broke up  
and how you got a new girlfriend. It was so hard on  
me." Janie said reminding Reeve about something he  
didnt really want to hear. " Yes I do remeber" Reeve  
said un happily, " But do you remember when you walked  
right in the middle of one of my classes crying and  
you came up to me and said I need you!!" " ughh yes I  
do remember that" janie said," Well we better and  
hurry and finish Brain should be getting here soon."  
So Reeve and Janie finished their lunch and headed  
home.  
  
On the way home Reeve in the passenger seat thinking,  
does she still like me? was that kiss a true kiss or  
was it a ok ok im not that mad at u kiss? He thought  
over and over and finnaly when they got home and Brain  
was there at the Johnsons house he could tell what it was. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey there might be some misspelling its would be cuz of my computr dosnt have a spell check on this so... Hope you like!!!  
  
  
  
  
As Janie sat in the drivers seat driving back to her home she thought, what is he thinking he is so queit. He is acting strange tonight. But then Janie forgot about that thought and then her most un-wanted thought came back, Were is she? is she still kidnapping kids and leaving them somewere else were their familys have no track of them? She thought un easily, she thought thst over and over, but she must have been day dreaming or something because all of the sudden Reeve yeled, " Janie watch the road!!!" And then Janie snapped out of it and remembered that she was driving home to see Brian.  
  
*******************************  
  
As Janie drove up to the drive-way she saw Brians face starring out the window as if he were a 5 year old waiting for the ice cream man to drive by. And once she and Reeve stepped out of the car Brians face brightend with light and excitment amd he ran out the door to meet his long lost sister. " Janie I am so happy to see you, mom and dad send their love they miss you" " I am hapyp to see you too!!" Janie said. " I miss them to." But Janie did not know if that ws a lie or the truth   
  
*******************************  
  
"SO what have you been up to" Brian asked " Oh just the same old things" Janie replied  
" Anyone in the mood to go out for pizza?" yelled Mr. Johnson and of corse Brian yelled back, " I sure am!!" So they all went out for pizza even Reeve went with and they had a great time. When they got home they didnt see Mr. Johnson around that much so Mrs. Johnson went up stairs to check on him and once she got up there and was up there for at least 5 minutes she screamed   
" JANIE!!!! REEVE!!!! BRIAN!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed it so loud that the neighbors clear down the streert could have herd her. They all scrambled up the stairs to see what was wrong and when they got in the room Mr. Johnson was lying on his bed, face white studdering with his breathing and much more.   
" Janie call 911" Reeve said Janie ran up to the phone dield 911 and as soon as they knew it the ambulences were there.  
  
*********************************  
  
They were all setting in the waiting room trying to wait for some good news or at least something. When finnally the docter came out " Hello Mrs. Johnson im Dr. Conder and I am very very sorry but your husband, Frank is suffering a stroke."  
Mrs. Johnson couldnt say anything so she put her head down and cried and cried and cried.  
  
*********************************  
  
It was been at least a week since his stroke and still wasnt responding to the docters very well and Mrs. Johnson was falling apart. So Janie was stuck with doing all the bills but she wasnt fustratied about it. It was for her fathers good. They hadnt herd Mrs. Johnson speak for a while and once they finally they all jumped," Janie, Brian, Reeve thank you so much for helping me through this its been so great." she said," I love you all" 


End file.
